1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for management of steam-generating systems and steam-consuming sites. In particular, this invention relates to systems and methods for remote monitoring and diagnostics of, for conveying information regarding steam-generating systems to information users, and for remote managing of steam-consuming sites. This invention also relates to systems and methods for integrating the management of steam-generating systems and steam-consuming sites in an overall energy management system incorporating telecommunication links.
2. Description of the Related Art
The United States Department of Energy has reported that over 45 percent of all the fuel burned by U.S. manufacturers is consumed to raise steam. It costs approximately $18 billion (1997 dollars) annually to feed the boilers generating steam. Many manufacturing facilities lose valuable resources because of poorly operating steams systems. U.S. manufacturers pay over three billion dollars in wasted fuel cost. Thus, a typical industrial facility stands to realize substantial savings by improving its steam system. In addition, by operating the steam generating systems more efficiently, emissions due to steam production would also be reduced.
Despite the potential for substantial savings, maintaining an efficient operation of steam generating systems has not received a high priority in many manufacturing facilities because it is often difficult to quantify the financial benefits of an optimized steam generating system. The cost of fuel for steam generation is normally not separable from the total plant fuel cost. In addition, it is often difficult to determine when the performance of these systems decreases to a level at which a maintenance action is warranted.
Therefore, it is desirable to have systems and methods for automatic monitoring and diagnostics of steam generating systems and for managing steam-consuming sites, which systems and methods can determine when the steam generating systems need to be serviced and present benefits of such service to decision makers. It is also desirable to have systems and methods that can determine and recommend the optimum operation of and schedule for steam generating systems in a facility. It is further desirable to provide systems and methods that can automatically take action to implement such an optimum operation and schedule. It is still further desirable to provide systems and methods to integrate the management of steam-generation systems and steam-consuming sites in an overall energy management system using telecommunication links.
A steam-generation management system of the present invention is capable of automatically and remotely monitoring and performing diagnostics on steam-generating systems. The steam-generation management system comprises means for measuring utility delivered to a steam-consuming site and steam-generating systems thereof; means for measuring and determining process parameters of the steam-generating systems and the steam-consuming sites; means for determining steam used at steam-consuming sites; means for analyzing and evaluating data on the steam generated and used and utility delivered to provide analyzed and evaluated data and information. The steam-generation management system further comprises means for presenting and means for providing access to results of such an analysis and evaluation to the steam-consuming sites or the steam user and means for recommending a course of action as to the operation of the steam-generating systems. Utility in this disclosure includes; but is not limited to; water; water treatment chemicals; fuel including natural gas, coal, fuel oil; and electricity.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the steam-generation management system also comprises means for taking action to optimize the operation and performance of the steam generating systems.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the steam-generation management system also determines the optimum sources of steam supply for a steam-consuming site or presents a strategy for achieving optimum cost for steam usage based on an analysis of alternate sources of energy supply used for steam generation. The steam-generation management system may be integrated into an overall energy management system of at least one steam-consuming site. The steam-generation management system also analyzes, evaluates, and presents information that can be used to develop future plans for steam generation and supply to steam-consuming sites.
The steam-generation management method of the present invention comprises the steps of measuring utility delivered to a steam-consuming site and steam-generating systems; determining process parameters of the steam-generating systems and the steam-consuming site; determining steam generated used and utility delivered at the steam-consuming site; analyzing and evaluating the steam generated and used and utility delivered. The steam-generation management method further comprises the steps of presenting and providing access to results of such an analysis and evaluation and recommending to the personnel of the steam-consuming site a course of action as to operation of the steam-generation system. In one aspect of the invention, the steam-generation management method of the present invention also comprises the step of taking action to optimize the operation and performance of the steam generating systems. In another aspect of the invention, the steam-generation management method further comprises the step of determining the optimum sources of steam supply for a steam-consuming site and presenting a strategy for achieving optimum cost for energy usage based on an analysis of alternate sources of energy supply. The steam-generation management method may also include the step of communicating information with an overall energy management system of at least one steam-consuming site. The steam-generation management method may also include the steps of analyzing, evaluating, and presenting information for a development of future plans for steam generation and supply to steam-consuming sites.
These and other aspects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like parts are designated by like reference characters throughout the drawings, disclose embodiments of the invention.